Question: On Monday, Jessica and Christopher decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Nadia to time them with a stopwatch. Jessica sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 66.37 seconds. When it was Christopher's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 35.92 seconds. How much faster was Christopher than Jessica in seconds?
To find how much faster Christopher was than Jessica, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Jessica's time - Christopher's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Christopher was 30.45 seconds faster than Jessica.